


burn my dread

by lesbianedgeworth



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, it could be either of them but i did write this with the female protagonist in mind.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianedgeworth/pseuds/lesbianedgeworth
Summary: --but you are not hollow, not anymore, and the links that bind your soul to theirs burn apathy to ash and dust.





	burn my dread

**Author's Note:**

> reposting the most self indulgent purple prosey thing ive ever written from tumblr to here...

you behold nyx and know despair

her gaze falls upon you like the weight of every dark and lonely thought you’ve ever had, and  _you_ , wildcard, fool, are no stranger. you died on the midnight bridge, didn’t you? and the hollow creature that stood in your place-- 

\-- but you are not hollow, not anymore, and the links that bind your soul to theirs burn apathy to ash and dust.

you get to your feet. the evoker is heavy in your grasp, sticking to your palms with black ichor and blood.

you look down. 

_nyx screams at you for daring to ignore her but_

you tried to say,  _it was monsters_ , small feet swinging off the too tall edge of a hard plastic chair. the police officers laughed, and the men in black suits laughed, are laughing, will laugh, maybe. the past and the future are a flat disk, and far below you aigis and thanatos battle on the midnight bridge. 

the voices of your friends roar in your head,  _we’re here! let us help you!_ and the links flare brighter, brighter-- 

**[ great seal - 999 hp**

**unleashes the power within you to seal nyx ]**

you miss ryoji. you miss pharos. 

thanatos wails as aigis screams desperation. you’re crying on the midnight bridge, huddled next to the mangled wreck of your fathers car. aigis spots you, but there’s no room for love in the spaces between cognition and circuit-boards. not yet. 

_a blue butterfly dances dreamily past gunfire and blood and_

aeon flips to wildcard, if only for a moment.

the gunmetal is cool against your temple as you cast great seal, and aigis casts great seal, and thanatos falls silent in your heart even as nyx stabs ice in all the hollow empty spaces **.**

death isn’t despair, you think, as you lay dying. 

it’s an end. everything ends. aigis-- your best and dearest friend, now remembered-- cards cool metal fingers through your hair. 

_(you have formed a bond that can never be broken.)_

goodnight, you don't say, i'm sorry it couldn't last-- 

.

. 

.

_"sweet dreams, dearest."_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> how DID aigis seal ryoji into the player character, anyway? this would be my idea.


End file.
